Multi functional physical exercise apparati have been designed in the past to incorporate a variety of different subassemblies into a single machine which enable the user to perform a variety of different exercises different for each subassembly. Such conventional multi functional exercise machines provide a limited number of available exercise routines which themselves are limited in the ranges and types of motions that the user may perform.
The present invention relates to exercise apparati generally and more particularly to an exercise apparatus which enables multiple exercise routines in various positions to exercise various muscles or muscle groups at a single station. The apparatus comprises a central support which anchors at least one and typically at least two arm members which are fixedly attached to the support in a spaced apart relationship such that a user/subject may, at a single location or station, engage a grip or handle provided at the end of each arm, the grip or handle being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such as a weight stack or a free weight.
The arm(s) are connected to the support in such a manner as to enable the arm(s) to be both rotated and pivoted/tilted. Typically, the arm(s) are rotatable between zero and 180 degree positions in increments (such as increments of twenty degrees) and, typically, the arm(s) are pivotable between zero and forty-five degrees in increments (such as increments of fifteen degrees), wherein the incremental rotation and pivot positions are selectable and reversibly lockable into such incrementally located rotated and pivoted positions by the user.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance or positioning apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame on which is mounted an elongated arm mechanism which is mounted on a pivot mechanism, the arm mechanism extending from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, the pivot mechanism enabling pivoting of the arm mechanism such that the distal end of the arm mechanism is adjustably movable between positions of variable distance away from the frame, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the elongated arm mechanism, the cable mechanism being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that a user may grasp and pull the handle mechanism against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame on which is mounted first and second elongated arm mechanisms for pivoting about first and second pivot axes, the arm mechanisms each extending from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the first elongated arm mechanism, and a second terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the second elongated arm mechanism, the cable mechanism having a second end interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that a user may grasp and pull at least one of the handle mechanisms against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame having a pair of opposing sides and a front face, wherein at least one elongated arm mechanism is mounted on the frame mechanism for rotation about an axis extending forwardly from the front face, the arm mechanism extending forwardly from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the front face, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the first elongated arm mechanism, and a second terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the elongated arm mechanism, the cable mechanism being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that user may grasp and pull the handle mechanism against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame on which is mounted an elongated arm mechanism for rotation about a generally horizontal axis, the arm mechanism extending from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, the elongated arm mechanism being mounted to a rotatable member which rotates around the generally horizontal axis, the rotatable member being interconnected to a rotation damping mechanism, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the elongated arm mechanism, the first end of the cable mechanism being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that a user may grasp and pull the handle mechanism against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame on which is mounted an elongated arm mechanism for rotation about a generally horizontal axis, the arm mechanism extending from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, the elongated arm mechanism being mounted to a rotatable member which rotates around the generally horizontal axis, the rotatable member being interconnected to a tension member which opposes rotation of the rotatable member.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise positioning apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary support mounted on a mounting surface, at least one arm mechanism, one end of the arm being fixedly interconnected to the support at a selected height above the mounting surface, the one end of the arm being coupled to the support such that the arm is both rotatable and pivotable relative to the support, wherein the arm has another distal end which is stationarily positionable in a plurality of selected exercise positions via one or both of rotation and pivoting of the arm.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, a multiple exercise performance apparatus comprising a generally upright stationary frame having at least one elongated arm mechanism mounted on the frame mechanism for rotation about an axis extending outwardly from the frame, the arm mechanism extending outwardly from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the first elongated arm mechanism, and a second terminal end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the elongated arm mechanism, the cable mechanism being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that user may grasp and pull the handle mechanism against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism.
In accordance with the invention there is provided, in a multiple exercise positioning apparatus comprising a generally upright support having an elongated arm mechanism pivotably and rotatably mounted to the upright support wherein the elongated arm mechanism has a cable interconnected between a handle disposed at a distal end of the arm and a weight resistance mechanism which is actuated by pulling on the handle, a method of performing any one of a selected number of differently positioned or oriented exercises with the apparatus comprising positioning the elongated arm in a selected position of rotation around an axis of rotation of the arm, positioning the elongated arm in a selected position of pivot about an axis of pivot of the arm, manually pulling on the handle so as to exert an opposing force to the weight resistance mechanism through the cable.